


Conquering Fears

by lifelessbeauty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Day At The Beach, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelessbeauty/pseuds/lifelessbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he heard before he hit the ground was Luke yelling “Michael no!” Then everything went black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke glanced sideways at the beautiful boy in the seat beside him. Michael’s hands gripped the steering wheel as he stared straight ahead. “Damn!” He slammed on the brakes again as a car swerved into the lane ahead of him, cutting him off. “I hate driving the 101.” They were staying at a hotel nearby and Luke had the idea to give Calum and Ashton some alone time. 

Luke was bouncing up and down in his seat. When he looked out over the cliff he saw the ocean. “Look!” He squealed like a little kid, causing Michael to smile again. It had been awhile since Luke had seen the ocean and he was dying to go play. 

Michael pulled off the interstate and found a parking place. As soon as he stopped the car Luke flung himself out and ran down the pier, leaving Michael to unpack their picnic dinner and the endless toys that Luke had insisted they bring. By the time he reached the pier Luke was already in the water. He shook his head and spread out one of the blankets. He knew Luke would be cold when he came back so he set one of the blankets aside and began unpacking the basket. 

“Are you hungry Luke?” Michael’s voice carried to the spot Luke had claimed as his own, floating on the waves like a lone piece of driftwood.

Luke paused to consider this for a moment, then turned over and swam to shore. “What’re we havin?” He ran up to Michael and nearly collided with the older boy in his excitement.

Michael smiled and steadied Luke. “Woah there.” He laughed. “I got sandwiches from that deli down the street from the hotel. Your favorite.” He watched as Luke settled down on the blanket happily chattering away about how great it was to be at the beach again.

Suddenly he stopped talking. Michael was staring at him intently. “What?”

Michael looked down suddenly interested in his sandwich. “Nothing.” 

He was blushing. Michael Clifford was blushing. “Hey lets go for a walk!” Luke jumped to his feet, pulling the older boy after him. 

Luke continued to talk as they walked down the beach, and Michael continued to listen. Their hands brushing against each other with each step, it was all he could do not to hold that hand, intertwine those long perfect fingers with his own. His hands balled into fists at his sides, and if Luke noticed he didn’t show it. 

“I haven’t been to this spot in years. My friend and I used to come here when we were younger. When one of us was upset, we’d come here and hide out until the other showed up to comfort them.” Michael felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest that he identified as jealousy. He shook his head. No. He couldn’t be jealous. He didn’t even know if he really liked Luke. 

It took him a moment to realize Luke had fallen silent. He looked closely at him. “Luke?” He remained silent. “Luke are you alright?”

The strange look on his face faded. “Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine. This is it. We just have to climb.” 

Michael looked up and gulped. He would never admit it but he was absolutely terrified of heights and this cliff was huge. Oh well. He shut his eyes and started to climb. Luke. Do it for Luke. Don’t let him know you’re scared. After what felt like forever he made it to the top. He felt Luke’s arms wrap around him and for a moment he was in Heaven. Then his feet were on the ground and Luke’s arms were gone. 

He found himself standing on the edge of the cliff looking out over the ocean at sunset. It would have been romantic if he wasn’t so terrified. He squeezed his eyes shut again, not wanting to see exactly how high up they were. Then he heard Luke giggle beside him. 

“Open your eyes.” Luke moved closer to him and poked at his face. “Look at the view. It’s so pretty don’t you think?” Michael opened one eye and looked down. He suddenly felt dizzy. Luke reached out and cupped a hand under his chin, pushing his head up. “Don’t look down, look out.”

Michael opened his eyes completely and looked out for the first time. The sun was sinking low in the sky, casting a reflection on the ocean that was as blue as the beautiful pair of eyes that were now fixed on him. He turned to face Luke, but didn’t realize just how close he was standing. Their lips were an inch from touching. Michael stumbled backwards. “Sorry. Sorry. We should go back now before it gets too dark. I mean it’s already been an hour.” 

Luke looked amused but he finally nodded his head. “You’re right.” He turned and disappeared over the edge of the cliff. Michael waited until he heard Luke’s feet hit the ground to sit on the ground and slide to the edge. He slowly started making his way down the cliff, eyes closed, feet feeling out each step. He took a chance and peeked. He was maybe halfway down the cliff. The dizzy feeling was coming back so Michael decided he’d better get on the ground quickly. Suddenly the rocks underneath his feet gave way and he felt himself falling. It felt like he was suspended in air forever. The last thing he heard before he hit the ground was Luke yelling “Michael no!” Then everything went black.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he wakes up he can't even remember his name.  
> Will he figure out who he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of expanding this into a whole series. Yes or No?

When Michael woke up he was in a strange bed surrounded by people in white. He had a pounding headache and couldn’t quite remember who he was or why he was here. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a tall boy with gorgeous blue eyes and a blonde quiff. The boy was holding a single red rose and sporting the most relieved look Michael imagined anyone could have. 

When the boy saw that Michael’s eyes were opened he flew to the bedside and practically threw himself on top of Michael. “Michael!!! Oh thank god you’re awake! I thought…well nevermind. Let me call the boys. They’ll be so happy you’re awake. None of us have slept you know. Since you’ve been out.”

So my name is Michael. He didn’t have the heart to ask the boy in front of him what his name was. Somehow, he sensed it would break him to know that he didn’t remember. He made a mental note to ask the doctors later, when the boy was gone. 

The boy shut his phone after a brief conversation with someone who appeared to be named Calum. “The boys will be here in a few. They’re just picking up some real food for us from that deli.” 

He seemed like he was waiting for Michael to say something so Michael weakly raised his head and simply said, “Sounds great.” 

Before long a door slammed and a guy, tall, dark, and handsome came hurrying in, dragging behind him a boy with rugged curls and dimples the size of quarters. This must be Calum. He waited for the other boy’s name to be revealed. “Sorry guys Ashton took forever to pick the sandwich he wanted.” Calum smiled fondly at his older lover and touched his hair. Two down, one to go. Michael desperately wanted to know the name of his mystery boy. The one that hadn’t moved from his bedside since he’d arrived. 

“So Mikey how do you feel?” Ashton was the first to speak. 

Michael jumped. After the silence of the past fifteen minutes, Ashton’s words were a welcome relief. “Fine” he answered carefully. He couldn’t say anything that would give him away. “My head hurts like the devil though.”

Luke jumped up and away from his side, finally. “I’ll get the doctor. I’m sure they could give you more pain meds.” 

Michael watched as the boy disappeared from the room. He needed to figure out his name soon. He needed to remember. Something told him this was urgent. His life was urgent. “I need help.” He spoke suddenly, in a hurry to finish before the blonde came back. “I woke up and didn’t even know my own name. Assuming my name really is Michael I would also guess that you guys need me for something. I don’t want him” he gestured toward the door where Luke had gone “to know that I can’t even remember his name. He seems almost puppy like. He hasn’t left my side since he got here.”

Calum chuckled. “You got that right.”

Michael stopped to consider Calum’s words for a second before continuing. “So will you help me?”

Ashton came over to stand behind Calum, sliding his arms around his waist. “We’ll try. But I don’t know what’s going to do it.”

“My psych teacher once said that there are sometimes triggers. Things that can cause flashbacks which will lead to full memory again.” Calum actually seemed like he was getting excited. “The only thing is, I don’t know how we’re going to do this without Luke knowing, since you so kindly pointed out, he never leaves your side.”

“Plus you’re gonna be in a wheelchair.” Ashton piped in. He looked at Michael’s face and then added “But we’re your best friends. We can find a way.” Calum and Ashton moved in for a group hug with Michael.

Luke chose that moment to walk back in with the doctor. The doctor was carrying a bag that was rattling around. “Guess what!” Luke was excited. 

“We were nominated for an award?” Ashton was ever hopeful.

“You finally won at a game of FIFA?” Calum was sarcastic. 

Luke chose to ignore them both and headed straight back to Michael’s side. “The doctor is letting you go home today. He’s got your medicines all in a bag and we have to make sure you take them. Oh and you get a wheelchair. It’s really cool.”

Michael looked down for the first time and noticed that his leg was in a huge cast from thigh to foot. He glanced at Calum as if to say “You’re explaining later.”

On the car ride home the boys were all silent. Ashton was focused on the road, Calum was asleep against the door, and Luke was staring out the window. Michael just sat and looked at his cast. It had been hard enough for all three boys to get him out of the wheelchair and in to the car. He wondered what it would be like the next eight weeks. He had to figure out how to do this on his own. He would not be a burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Michael's okay you guys ^.^


	3. Calum's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum loses Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys, this chapter is kinda slow. I'm not sure that I like how this turned out.  
>  The next chapter will be better I promise!

Michael looked around the hotel, not sure what to do with himself. They had managed to wedge all four boys inside the tiny elevator on the way up, including his wheelchair. He was miserable. He just wanted his memory and his old life, whatever that was, back. 

Now that he was out of that elevator he couldn’t help but be amazed. They had the luxury suite at the top of the hotel. This was reserved for the most privileged of guests. Who are we? He wonders as he watches Calum and Ashton dive over furniture in a wild chase.

“What was that Mikey?” Luke came up beside him and rested an arm lightly on his shoulder.

Michael jumped, not realizing he’d spoken aloud. “Nothing just thinking about the next eight weeks.” He mumbled, hoping that Luke would buy it. Turns out the blonde was easy to fool.

The younger boy smiled and hopped away, out of the path of Calum’s incoming body, then came back to push Michael’s wheelchair. “Lets go watch some tv and hope Cal and Ash don’t get in the way.” Michael couldn’t understand how Luke was being so upbeat. It seemed like the boy was always chipper. 

Luke effortlessly pulled Michael from his wheelchair and onto the couch, propping his foot up with a pillow, and then turned on the tv. He began flipping through channels when he spotted one particular channel that caught his eye. “Look Michael it’s Spiderman! Don’t you wanna watch it?” 

Michael was struggling not to tell the boy that life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows and could he please stop being so damn happy for ten minutes. But he didn’t. Instead he nodded a lazy yes and layed his head on Luke’s shoulder. He was asleep in minutes. 

When he woke up the room was dark. He felt a warmth against him and there was a strange smell tickling his nose. He realized that someone was asleep on the couch with him. That someone being Luke, who was wearing way too much cologne. It was nice cologne, he thought. The smell was somehow comforting. He drifted back to sleep, and the next time he awoke the apartment was light again and Luke was nowhere to be seen. The place was strangely quiet. 

He had been laying there for what seemed like hours when Calum came creeping in. When he saw Michael was awake he yelled “Get up get up get up!!! Ashton’s taking Luke out to do some stuff today so we have the day to try to get you to remember.”

Michael didn’t know whether he should be excited or scared, so he decided on a little of both. 

He didn’t know how but when it was only one of the boys, they moved him easily from seat to seat. Calum managed to get Michael in the car with little effort, and they were on their way. 

Michael was silent for most of the drive, but finally his curiousity got the better of him. “Where are we going?”

Calum glanced over at him. “If I tell you, won’t that ruin it? You’re supposed to remember on your own.”

Michael pouted for a bit, but he cheered up when he saw the park. It was a huge area with several different climbing structures complete with slides and swings for the younger children. Bike paths wove through the park and in the center was a huge pond swarming with geese. Geese. He knew he hated those creatures. That was something…right? 

“Remember anything yet?” Calum was pushing him along one of the paths, dodging bikers and maneuvering the wheelchair through the groups of geese that were littering the walkways. 

“No. Just that I really want to kill these animals.” Michael lunged at a nearby bird with both hands and the goose ran away squawking at the top of its lungs. He looked up to Calum who was shaking with silent laughs. “S’not funny” He mumbled looking down at his hands. “Their mean.”

“You always did hate them though Michael. Once you created this entire plan to destroy goosekind or something.” He looked down at Michael fondly and saw that the boy was already discouraged. “Hey don’t give up yet. We’ve got the whole day, and I’ve got a loooooong list.” Calum pushed Michael’s chair back to the car so they could continue on their way. 

 

Calum sighed and looked at his watch. It was after 6 o’clock. Luke and Ashton would be getting home soon and he knew Luke would be dying to take care of Michael. Just as he finished that thought, his phone rang. He glanced down, but he knew who it would be before he answered. “Hello?”

“Where are you guys? We just got back and Luke’s already freaking out.” Ashton lowered his voice. “We all know how this is going to turn out. Might as well humor him before he gets his heart broken.”

“Ashton we don’t know for sure this won’t work.” 

Michael didn’t want to hear about how he would never have his memories back. Never know his old life. Never know what the hell happened to make him this way. He glanced over at Calum who was now deep in an arguing match with Ashton, and wheeled his chair away slowly.

Calum snapped the phone shut, exasperated, and rubbed his temples. Fifteen minutes arguing with Ashton gave anyone a headache. “Okay Mikey” he said turning around. “Let’s go face--- Mikey?” He called. He was GONE. “Michael!” Shit. He pulled out his mobile again and dialed a number. “Ash…we’ve got a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient!! I've got a lot of ideas on where to take this. If you guys want to give me suggestions I'll try to work them in (:


	4. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In that moment he knew, he would do whatever it took to make sure that Luke never cried again."

Calum looked down at his phone for the fifth time that hour. It was Luke. Again. He sighed and pressed Answer. 

“Did you find him yet?” Ashton had talked Luke into staying back at the hotel just in case Michael returned there. It probably did more harm than good considering Luke was tying up their phone lines so often. 

“No Luke.” Calum was trying not to let his anger and worry show. He couldn’t understand how Michael would do this to them, even if he didn’t yet remember how much he meant to them. They were brothers and damn it he would make Michael remember if it was the last thing he did. 

Calum’s phone rang again in his hand. With a sigh he flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller id. “No we haven’t found him since you called five minutes ago!”

The voice on the other end of the line was amused. “Well hello to you too Calum.” 

Michael’s voice. Calum thought he’d never been so happy in his entire life, but he didn’t dare let the relief show. He was too angry. “Where are you?!” He couldn’t help but yell into the phone. 

“I’m at this coffee shop near the boardwalk. I thought I’d get home on my own but I couldn’t remember which way to the hotel.”

“Be right there.” Calum called Ashton and Luke to let them know that he was bringing Michael back to the hotel. 

When Calum found Michael, he was sitting in a corner of the shop talking to a younger guy with bleached tips and bright green eyes. He looked up and saw Calum striding toward him. When Michael saw the expression on his face he looked to the boy across from him. “Better go” he said nodding at Calum as an explanation. 

Calum watched from a distance as the boy and Michael said a warm goodbye. “So who was that kid?” Calum started his interrogation as soon as they were in the car.

“Just a guy who was was nice enough to keep me company while I waited.” 

As usual, Michael wasn’t giving him much, just as much as he had to. But of course, the second they got home, Luke dragged him off to their room to play video games and Michael was an open book. Calum just hoped that it didn’t break Luke’s heart. 

“So why did you leave?” Michael looked at Luke to see if his question held any judgement. It didn’t, just curiousity. 

“I needed a break I guess. Fresh air. You know how Calum is.” He made a face, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. 

Luke giggled again. Michael had never heard another guy giggle. Until today that is. Coffee shop boy, Marcus. He shook his head to clear his mind of the memory. 

Suddenly Luke looked concerned. “You okay Mikey? You look upset.”

“Not at all.” Michael smiled. “Just thinking about this guy I met.”

“Oh.” Luke tried hard to hide his disappointment, so he did what he thought any normal best friend would do. “Tell me about him.” So he sat through almost an hour of Michael gushing about how great Marcus was. Marcus surfs. Marcus loves pizza almost as much as me. Marcus’ dad works for NASA. Luke felt ready to cry, so instead he simply said “I’m going to bed. We’re flying home tomorrow and we have to be up early.” Then he slid into bed without another word to Michael.

Laying there in bed, Michael couldn’t help but think something was wrong. Something WAS wrong. Luke wasn’t asleep. In the dim light shining through the window he could see Luke was shaking.

“Luke?” No answer. “Lukey?” The pet name felt foreign on his tongue. Ignoring the cold, he slid out of his bed and into Luke’s. Luke said nothing, but moved over to make room. Either that, or he was moving away from Michael. The older boy couldn’t decide which. “What’s wrong?”

Luke just shook his head, not able to form words. Instead he cried harder, his whole body shaking. In response, Michael drew him closer, wrapping him in his arms. If Luke didn’t want to talk they wouldn’t talk. Instead he lay there holding him and petting his hair until he sensed that the boy had fallen asleep. Instead of moving back to his own bed like he felt that he should have, he remained in the warmth of Luke’s. Luke had turned over in his sleep and was snuggling into Michael. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Luke’s face, streaked with tears. He didn’t know what had caused Luke to cry but in that moment he knew, he would do whatever it took to make sure that Luke never cried again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of fluff at the end. I thought the story needed a hint of the Muke to come.(:


	5. A Day of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would it mean if he had followed his heart? There was always tomorrow."

Michael woke up with his leg aching and he couldn’t figure out why. When he remembered he groaned and tried to turn over. He found himself face to face with a pair of eyes so beautifully blue he forgot his own name. Again. 

Luke stretched and smiled. Michael was so cute in the morning. He recalled the night before and wondered just how exactly they had ended up this way. He untangled himself and pushed away, glancing at the clock. 9:30. Luke bolted upright. Why hadn’t Ashton woken them up? They were going to miss their flight home. 

Luke swung Michael out of bed and into his wheelchair and left as quickly as he could. He didn’t want to be near Michael any more than he had to. Marcus might not like that he thought sarcastically. He ran down the hallway to Ashton and Calum’s room. The door was locked. “Ash!!” He banged on the door.

The sleepy boy stuck his head out, hair messy and body shirtless. Calum was curled up on the bed, asleep. “Yeah?” Ashton yawned. 

Luke glanced at the clock on the table beside Calum. “Nevermind” He mumbled. “We missed the plane.”

The older boy didn’t look concerned. “It’s alright. We usually take a vacation after tours anyway. This could be an extended vacation. We can’t easily do much anyway with Michael’s leg the way it is.”

Luke sighed and went downstairs to make breakfast. He didn’t want to spend any more time in Michael’s presence, knowing that he couldn’t have him. Knowing that the older boy wanted someone else. 

Once everyone was downstairs Calum called a “meeting” which basically consisted of all four boys talking over one another until someone actually decided to say something of interest. “So” Calum began. “Ash and I were thinking of spending the day at the beach. Do you two want to come?”

Michael had figured out by now that the two boys wanted nothing more than to be alone together so he shook his head, mouth full of pancake. 

The suite was quiet with the two noisy boys gone. Michael had been staring at Luke for the past twenty minutes, trying to figure out what to say. Luke had been sitting silently looking at his hands. “Wanna go to the park?” Luke ignored him. “Okay, how about the aquarium?” The room remained silent in reply. “Fine.” Michael turned spun his wheelchair angrily. “I’m going to the coffee shop. See you later.” 

Finally, Luke broke his silent streak. “Why? So you can go see your boyfriend?” He spit.  
Michael was speechless for a moment. “Look I don’t know what your problem is but Marcus isn’t my boyfriend. Sure he’s really cool but we only met yesterday. But yes, I guess I’m gonna go see him.”

Luke’s expression changed, and Michael hated himself for what he saw on the boy’s face in that brief second before Luke caught himself. “Fine. Have fun.” Luke turned and left the room, leaving Michael to wonder what the hell just happened. 

He spent twenty minutes trying to get himself into the brown shorts that felt foreign to his body. He missed skinny jeans. Then he took ten more minutes debating between finding a wheelchair accessible van to take him to the coffee shop or just getting there himself. He decided on the second. By the time he got to the coffee shop it was nearly half an hour past the time they had decided on meeting. 

With relief he saw Marcus sitting in the corner, in the very spot they had first spoken. They managed to talk for over an hour about things Michael had never imagined they’d get to on a first…date? Meeting? What was this. 

Suddenly Marcus looked up, nodding towards the door. Michael twisted in his chair to see Luke standing there looking conflicted. When he saw Michael look towards him he came walking over to the table. “Hey” He said uncomfortably. “Thought I’d take you up on your offer to go to the aquarium when you’re done here. You know, if you still want to.” Luke shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched, a sign that Michael had come to find that meant he was nervous or embarrassed. 

Michael looked to Marcus who nodded. “Yeah mate, we’re done here.” 

They said their goodbyes and left. Michael’s arms were killing him by this point but he didn’t want to ask for help, especially Luke’s help after what happened back at the hotel. Thankfully, he didn’t have to ask. Luke took position behind the wheelchair and pushed him all the way to the ramp outside the aquarium entrance. 

They moved through the aquarium in absolute silence until they came to the touch tank. Luke squealed with delight and ran up to the tank, looking to Michael to make sure it was okay. Michael just sat back and enjoyed watching Luke. At least he was happy again, for the time being. 

The shark tank was at the end of the aquarium and when they finally got there it was Michael’s turn to be excited. He loved sharks. He loved how they had felt when he touched them at the zoo. He loved how they looked, so ferocious and fearless. And he loved how they were kings in the ocean. How all other living things respected them. Michael wanted to be a shark. He got as close to the shark tank as he could, and he could feel Luke right behind him, his breath on his neck. He was aware of his hand on his shoulder, and how close his lips were to his neck. He wanted nothing more than to turn and feel Luke’s lips on his. Shit. 

Michael moved his chair away from Luke as fast as he could. “Let’s get ice cream yeah?”

Luke smiled thinly. “Yeah.” So Michael got oreo ice cream and Luke got mint, and they headed back to the hotel. “I’ll cook you dinner.” Luke suddenly seemed relieved and Michael wondered if it was because they weren’t alone anymore. 

Ashton and Calum were in the kitchen eating girl scout cookies. “Did you two have a good time.” Calum winked.

“Good enough” Luke replied, leaving Michael to wonder just what that meant. He couldn’t get the image out of his head. Luke at the aquarium, touching him, so close. What would it mean if he had followed his heart? There was always tomorrow.


	6. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything meant so much more. He jumped up and scaled the wall back down, running off into the night. He had to find Luke. They had unfinished business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've been busy the past few days so, here's the update(:

Michael looked at his leg with relief and stood up. He could finally scratch that impossible itch he’d had for the past week. Eight weeks, finally. Now they could go home. Michael was getting tired of the endless competition between Luke and Marcus and he was getting tired of Ashton and Calum’s childish behavior and he was tired of being cooped up in this small town and most of all, he was tired of trying and trying to remember. He hoped that being in his hometown would jog his memory. 

Just as he was leaving the doctor’s office, Ashton was entering. The two boys collided and Ashton had to resolve his fit of giggles before he hauled Michael off the floor. “First day out of that cast and I’m already knocking you about huh mate?” Michael tried to remain serious but Ashton’s smile was contagious. “So I had one last idea to try before we go home. Now that you can actually walk.” The older boy winked so Michael just had to stick out his tongue in reply. 

“Very mature” came a deep voice from behind them. He turned around to see a tall, very buff man dressed entirely in black. 

Before Michael had time to ask Ashton answered his question. “Before the accident, we had our final concert here in America and then we went down the boardwalk and rode all the rides. Matt” he gestured toward the man beside them “has arranged for us to have a second concert here as a sort of going away present to Americans.” He winked again.

“You keep doing that your face is gonna get stuck that way” Matt chuckled. 

Ashton winked several more times in a row and suddenly turned serious. “I invited Marcus. I didn’t know if that would be bad since you didn’t know him before but Calum said it couldn’t hurt…” Seeing Michael’s expression he trailed off. “I’m sorry if that was wrong. I thought it would make you happy.” Ashton’s face fell.

“No no no I like that you thought of me. It’s just that Luke and Marcus don’t seem like they get along very well and I don’t want any trouble. Besides he’s is sort of clingy.”

“I’ve noticed. But hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Ashton dragged Michael behind him like a puppy on a leash. 

The concert actually went well. Thank god Michael somehow remembered at the last minute how to play guitar. Everyone insisted that this concert was better than any of their previous concerts. 

Marcus came running up to Michael and hugged him tightly, handing him a dozen long stemmed roses. “You guys were amazing. Mikey, baby you were perfect.”

“Baby?” The voice came from behind. 

Michael turned and came face to face with Luke. Shit. “Luke ahh I didn’t know you were there. Marcus was just telling us how great your vocals sounded today.”

“Bullshit.” Luke turned and spun on his heel. “I’m so done with you Michael.” And he was gone. In an instant, Calum was after him with a guilty look and a glare in Michael’s direction.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Luke was half a block ahead but somehow Calum managed to catch up with him. “Luke. Lukey wait up!” Luke was surprisingly fast when motivated, Calum thought with mild surprise. 

Luke was breathing hard and there were tears pricking the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill. Fucking Michael with his irresistible ways and his perfect hair and gorgeous eyes and that sexy body. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Why did he care? Michael certainly didn’t. “I’m fine. Just leave it.” His words came out harsher than he’d meant them.

Calum looked hurt. “Luke I’m so sorry. It’s my fault. I told Ashton it was okay to invite him. I didn’t know it was this bad.”

“It’s not bad. Nothing’s bad. I’m going back to the hotel okay? Tell Ashton I’m okay if he asks.” And then Luke walked away, leaving Calum standing alone on the sidewalk. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ashton was in shock, Marcus looked smug, and Michael was confused. He could see Luke running a few steps ahead of Calum down the sidewalk. Why was Luke always running? Michael couldn’t figure it out. If he had something to say, why couldn’t he just say it? And why the hell was he so upset over some stupid pet name?

“Well, looks like he’s gone.” The smug tone creeping into Marcus’ voice. “Let’s go to my place Michael. I want to show you something.”

Michael shrugged off Marcus’ grip. “Leave. Now.” 

He turned and started to go after Luke and Calum but Ashton stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “Let them be mate. Hey where are you going?” He called after Michael who started walking in the opposite direction.

“For a walk.” He called over his shoulder. “I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.” He walked all the way down the pier and headed down the beach. He didn’t know where he was headed, just anywhere to clear his head.  
It was almost dark and he was already lost deep in his thoughts, trying to figure out what he’d done wrong. He looked up and saw a huge cliff in front of him. He had the strangest feeling that something was pulling him to the cliff. He just wanted to climb it, so hand over hand he went up the cliff and pulled himself over the edge just in time to see the remains of the sunset. 

He looked out over the water and had the strangest sense of deja-vu. Luke. The cliff. Falling. Everything came flooding back to him. Suddenly everything was clear. The affection, the pet names, Luke’s face so close to his, Luke’s delight at just being there with him. Everything meant so much more. He jumped up and scaled the wall back down, running off into the night. He had to find Luke. They had unfinished business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama. But I think this chapter was worth it.


	7. Safe At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael remembered everything and the truth is out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the long awaited chapter you guys! Hope you like it(:

Luke was curled up in Calum’s arms when Michael came in. He approached the bed but Calum shook his head slightly, drawing Luke tighter in his arms. Michael couldn’t stand the sight of Luke tucked into someone else, even if it was his best friend. He went to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Maybe Luke was better off with Calum. Assuming Ashton could share, they’d make quite a pair. Calum, with his irresistible charm, Calum who was there when he was needed most. How could Luke want anyone else? 

He lay there for what felt like hours, arm thrown over his eyes. He only moved when he heard the bedroom door crack open. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Not even an hour had passed since he’d looked last. 

“So where did you end up going?” Ashton’s voice was soft, but still strong enough to cut through the darkness, tinged with worry. 

Michael was silent for awhile. “Ash?” The words were so quiet that Ashton barely heard them from his bed across the room. “I remembered.”

Ashton sat bolt upright and nearly smacked his head into the bedpost in his hurry to untangle himself from the sheets. “Everything?” Michael nodded. “Then why are you still here?”

Michael loved him at that moment, for knowing just what he was thinking. “Calum. He was with him and he wouldn’t let me near him…” Michael trailed off doubtfully.

Ashton briefly rested a hand on his shoulder. “Leave Calum to me.” Then he disappeared. He reappeared a few minutes later with Calum in tow.

Calum looked at the floor and Ashton nudged him. “Hey umm I’m sorry about earlier.” He rubbed his neck, something he always did when he was nervous. “I didn’t know you remembered.”

Michael nodded in response and left Calum and Ashton to be Cashton. He knocked on Luke’s door and listened for a response. When he heard none, he walked in. Luke was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and went to the kitchen to get a drink instead. Luke was sitting at the counter picking at cold pizza. “Lukey?” Luke looked up but didn’t acknowledge him. Instead he went to throw his pizza away and turned to leave. 

Michael grabbed Luke’s arm but he pulled away. “I said I was done with you Michael and I meant it.” Luke headed back to his room, but Michael followed on his heels. He wasn’t about to let him go again. 

Luke tried to slam the door in his face but Michael put his foot in the door. He knew he had to talk fast. “Luke that day at the beach, when we climbed up the rock I’d never wanted anything more than to kiss you. I’m sorry if that’s weird or if it upsets you but I just like you a lot and it seems that I’ve been hurting you and I hate myself for it. I don’t ever want to hurt you again. All those nights when I had that stupid cast, with you taking care of me and holding me while I sleep, I’ve never felt happier.” Luke was speechless, now standing with the door wide open, his beautiful blue eyes shone so Michael took a chance. He reached out and traced Luke’s face. “Those eyes, the way you look at me. Luke I need to know---“

Before he could finish his sentence Luke’s lips were on his, and Michael had his answer. Luke pulled back and looked Michael right in the eye, and Michael wondered if Luke knew that he took his breath away, made his heart beat faster, caused him to tremble with anticipation at every touch. “Yes.” Luke’s one word made Michael’s entire year. Then Luke led him over to the bed and pulled off his shirt, drawing Michael’s body up against his, wrapping him in his arms. Luke finally broke the silence. “You remembered.” He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

Michael just nodded. He was too choked up to speak. Happiness never came this easily and he was worried he would fuck it up if he spoke anyway. 

Luke kissed the top of his head and Michael snuggled in. “I love you Luke Hemmings.” The words were so sudden he couldn’t believe he’d just said them. Shit. He braced himself for Luke’s reaction.

For a while Luke didn’t say anything. Just as Michael was about to drift off to sleep he heard Luke whisper “I love you too Michael Clifford.” And just like that Michael knew that he’d go to the ends of the earth for the boy beside him. “Do you want to fly home tomorrow or wait until next week?”

“Let’s wait. There’s some things I want to do first. With you.”

Luke smiled at Michael’s words but his smile faded as he remembered. “What about Marcus?”

“Forget him. I’ve learned to pick my battles, and my fight is for you baby” Michael said. “Now go to sleep. I’ve got a big day planned.”


	8. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Luke out for a day on the town, and it's something Luke will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile guys. I just got a job so I've been busy. I'll try to update more.

When Luke woke up he was tangled with Michael and he almost jumped away before he remembered the previous night’s conversation. Instead he snuggled deeper into Michael’s arms. 

Michael opened one eye and peeked at Luke, noting that his blue eyes were wide open. “Well good morning princess.” Michael grinned wider than he ever thought he could and gave Luke a peck on the cheek. 

Luke turned bright red. He didn’t think he would ever get used to this feeling. Being close to Michael again, waking up next to him, feeling those soft lips pressed against his own. It didn’t get any better than this. 

“Hey get up. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.” Michael poked Luke as he climbed out of bed, pulling his pants on, and nearly falling over in the process. 

Luke giggled at this and followed Michael downstairs a few moments later. He sat on a stool swinging his feet and watching as Michael made breakfast for them. Or well, he attempted to make breakfast for them. He managed to burn everything before he gave up and decided to go buy donuts for the two of them. 

An hour later Luke was practically skipping down the street, full of donuts and hot chocolate. He slipped his hand into Michael’s innocently. “So where we goin’ Mikey?” He batted his eyes sweetly and Michael couldn’t help but tell him.

“I wanted to go to the places we used to love before everything happened. So I made a reservation for Randy’s at 6 tonight. That means we’ve got” Michael looked at his watch, “Exactly eight hours to kill, and too many places to go. Come on.” He took off, dragging Luke behind him. “I’ve got some wrongs to right.”

The first place Michael took him was the park where they first met so many years ago. And just like the old days, Luke immediately ran to the swings and chanted “Swing, Swing, Swing!” at Michael until he came over to push him. “Higher!” Luke giggled, and Michael couldn’t help but smile at Luke’s childish ways. He’d missed this. 

Two hours later Michael was attempting to keep Luke’s eyes covered as they approached the entrance to the aquarium. “Luke stop squirming.” Michael laughed but Luke just struggled harder so Michael let go. 

Luke clapped his hands and ran inside. Michael ran after him, earning a disapproving look from the guard positioned near the door. He chased Luke around the exhibits and through the halls, past all the tanks. He ran straight into Luke’s back and looked up to see what was suddenly so interesting. They were in front of the shark tank. 

Michael flashed back to the last time they were in front of the shark tank and winced. Well that’s what he was here for, to fix his fuck ups right? He put his arms around Luke and waited until Luke turned his face. The older boy took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he went for it. Michael closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips touching Luke’s.

When he finally pulled away, Luke was breathless. He silently took Michael’s hand and moved toward the tide pools and the exit. He didn’t even stop to touch the starfish like he always did. He just walked silently out of the aquarium and down the sidewalk. 

Michael walked beside him, lost in thought. What had he done wrong? He thought Luke wanted this as much as he did. He looked down. At least Luke was still holding his hand. He wasn’t completely gone. Without thinking about it, Michael led his younger companion to the boardwalk. There was a local band playing, and they weren’t too bad, Michael thought. He bought Luke an ice cream and went with him on all of his favorite rides , even though he was terrified of rollercoasters. 

It was almost six so Luke and Michael were walking back toward the restaurant when Luke stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Baby are you okay?” Michael was worried that Luke was still upset about the aquarium.

“I’m sorry Michael. I’m so sorry. I’ve never done this before. I mean I’ve never…You’re a guy and you know…” Luke was looking at the ground, fumbling for words. “Ah I just I’m sorry for being so distant.” He finally spit out.

Michael was almost afraid to touch Luke now, but he did. He reached out softly and caressed Luke’s face. “Hey. Hey it’s okay. I get it. I’ll be more careful. I’m sorry for scaring you. Now let’s go grab some food okay?” Michael led Luke into the restaurant and Luke looked around in awe. He’d forgotten how fancy this place was. 

“Shit. Mikey I’m so underdressed. Look at this place. If you’d at least reminded me I could have brought something…”

He trailed off as Michael reappeared with Luke’s suit in his hand, wearing his own. “I had the waiter keep them in back. Put it on.”

Luke was positively glowing with happiness, but by the time the dinner was over he was pissed. The waitress hadn’t stopped flirting with Michael the whole time, and right in front of him too! He was ready to kill someone, but Michael found it amusing, and they apparently still had one place to go. Luke pouted. “I want to go home.”

“C’mon Lukeyyyy don’t be like that.” Michael sang.

“Go away” He mumbled pushing on Michael’s chest. “Go flirt with that waitress.”

Michael smirked and grabbed Luke’s hand, pulling him close. “You won’t be saying that soon.”

They had been walking down the beach for a while now and Luke wondered just when the hell they were going to get where they were going. Suddenly he looked up at a wall of rock in front of him. “Oh no.” He said simply.

“Oh yes.” Michael said. “I’ve been practicing going up and down. It’s getting easy. I figured it was time to conquer my fears.”

But his smile faded when he looked at Luke. Luke was pale white. “No. No no no. I can’t. You can’t. Mikey it was my fault you fell. You can’t do this again. I can’t…” 

Michael cut him off with a kiss. “Relax. It’ll be worth it, trust me.” Michael began climbing up the rock, so Luke had no choice but to follow. 

He gasped when he reached the top. Michael was settled there on the cliff, snuggled in some blankets. He extended his hand to Luke. They sat there for what seemed like hours, watching the sun until it had sank too low in the sky to be seen anymore. The darkness was closing in when Luke shivered and lifted his head to look at Michael. “How did you do all this?”

“Calum and Ashton helped me. As soon as you fell asleep last night I snuck out and told them my plan. They practically begged me to let them help.” Michael laughed. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel.” Luke looked at Michael with so much feeling that Michael’s heart was doing backflips. He practically ran back to the hotel, pulling Luke along with him for the second time that day.

That night, laying in bed they made love for the first time, and that’s exactly what it was. Luke knew it from the start. It was soft and sweet and everything Luke hoped it would be. And when it was over he ached, his heart and his body, because he loved Michael so much it hurt. Luke was terrified that Michael didn’t feel the same, but it was too late to turn back. He was head over heels, all in.


End file.
